Lovely Afternoon with Rainbow Dash
by Mikail Arksot
Summary: You were always a shy kid, but high hopes. You wanted to get with this woman for the longest time and now you have your chance. Seize it while you can. Rated M for explicit sexual content. Please note: This is a clopfic and it is humanized.


Note: This clopfic is humanized and from second person.

Walking home from school, you gaze up at the sky above, reflecting on your day. It had been a regular day; nothing too special. However, you couldn't help but chuckle a little when you remembered how one of the students fell in the toilet at lunch. A broad grin stretches across your face for a moment, fading back into the same stare you had on before. As you turn the corner, you also remember that your parents are out of town this week. Your close friends will want to hear about this. Subconsciously, your legs start to walk a bit faster in anticipation. Finally, you approach your door step, using the key your parents gave you to unlock the front door, opening it. You open your mouth to speak, but then shut it, remembering no one is home. A small thump noise is heard, but you disregard it, thinking nothing of it; your house had always been known for weird noises and the like. Not a moment later, a very faint murmur is heard. Now you know something is suspicious, but can't place your finger on where the sound is coming from. You walk into the closet to your right and conveniently find a blunt, metal baseball bat. Throwing it over your shoulder, because you tend to do that with long objects, you begin tip-toeing through your house, carefully inspecting every nook and cranny. A louder noise is heard, similar to the murmur. You hear it coming from the right of your current location. "Strange", you think, "the only room on the right in this part of the house is my bedroom." You turn your head and approach the door to your room, placing your ear up against the door. A louder noise is heard, the same as the last two. It sounds like a combination of panting and moaning, but that's it; nothing else. You probably couldn't tell for the life of you, but if you had to guess, there was someone in your bedroom, doing something on your bed. A little paranoid, you turn the handle slowly, armed.

You peer inside, and much to your delight, there's an attractive woman on your bed, playing with herself. You wonder, "How did she get inside? My doors are always locked. And who is she?" You notice out of the corner of your eye an open window. You had forgotten to close it when you woke up this morning; you had always liked the window open when you slept for some reason or another. Upon further inspection of the woman pleasuring herself, you notice the features: a thin, slender, fit body, small chested, a rather hourglass-like figure, a tattoo of a rainbow lightning bolt on her left cheek by her thigh. You know who this is now: she's one of the best athletes in the school. No wonder her body is so skinny and well-shaped. Well, Spitfire and Fleetfoot are better, but you're more focused on the lovely lady lying like a leopard on your loosely made bed. You're surprised she hasn't noticed you yet, or for that matter, even stopped to listen if the door opened. She is continually pleasuring herself with her fingers, her lower waist moving in a hypnotic rhythm, mimicking that of dry humping. You can hear her faintly whisper to herself moans of sweet ecstasy and allure. Her voice is quite tempting, but your confusion remains: why is she in your bedroom, fingering herself? A loud gasp catches your thinking off guard as you see her visibly shaking, then stopping, hearing her breathe heavily. Her head falls onto the bed as the hand that once pleasured her is placed at her side. You prop the metal bat against the frame of the door, making a small clink noise. Oddly, this catches her attention and she peers up, her eyes widened in fear and her mouth slightly agape. She looks down at herself, realizing she was naked, and then her face changes from the pale white complexion to a rather rosy red. She crawls up against the baseboard, her hands propped up against the pillows and her legs covering her crotch. You cautiously enter the room, showing you're not a threat, despite her being the one to break in.

"What are you doing here?" you ask quietly. She appears speechless, almost unable to move. Most likely embarrassed that she was caught. Why she's in your bedroom you still don't know.

"Um... well, the thing is..." she mutters quietly, looking at you shyly, "I got a little excited from waiting for you..." You feel your cheeks warm up. How could she, one of the most athletic and popular girls in school, want anything to do with a lower class person like yourself? Admittedly, you had a thing for the popular girls, but who doesn't? Especially her; the way she dressed, how she acted, how nice her voice sounded, how fit her body was, how often you would sneak a peek when you got the chance just to see her nicely shaped rear or breasts. She had always hung out with the same five people, who were admittedly more endowed than her, but you could never take your eyes off of her. You would always fantasize about being with her every chance you got. You also distinctly remember blushing brightly while you were having a daydream because you were called on, which made your cheeks feel a bit warmer.

"Waiting for me? What would you ever want with me?"

"I saw you always looked at me... I knew you liked me... and a part of me knew there was something else to you..."

"That still doesn't explain why you broke into my house... and how you knew where I lived."

"I actually live across the way in the apartment complex... I always saw you walking into this house from there. Today, I... I..." she stutters.

"Wait, you actually like me?"

"I do..." You feel your cheeks blush even more.

"But why?"

"Some of the jocks are real assholes... and I noticed how you'd always smile at me and blush. A woman usually notices these details..." She seems to forget she's clothe-less and uncrosses her legs in a relaxed way. You slowly approach the side of the bed and sit yourself precariously. Her wine-colored eyes look directly into yours as she gives you a warm smile.

"That still doesn't explain your reason for being here..."

"Is this reason enough?" she asks, grabbing your face with her hands and kissing you square on the lips. The action is shocking, but feels very soothing on your lips; her lips are soft and taste like strawberries. You attempt to kiss her back to the best of your ability; you hadn't had much experience with kissing except for the time Berry made out with you in the storage closet because she came to school drunk, but you digress. She pulls away and looks at you, a happy and seductive stare in her eyes.

"Why... why did you pleasure yourself on my bed?"

"I got too excited... I overheard your parents were out of town when you were talking to someone... you have no idea how long I've waited for this..."

"How long?"

"Months... I was so nervous to approach you otherwise. I wanted you, just you, in solitude..." She leans in for another kiss, wrapping her arms loosely around your neck. Her skin is quite soft and feels good touching your neck. Her lips once again wrap around yours and you kiss her back, putting more effort into the kiss, knowing she likes you back; you think that's what she was trying to say at least.

The attractive woman on your bed seems no longer concerned that she lies nude upon it, rather just happy to see you and also slightly embarrassed. The light rose blush on her cheeks makes her eyes glow in comparison; you notice how beautiful those wine eyes are and looking into them, you see desire, lust, and excitement. You give her a warm smile, welcoming her into your room, despite her being there all along. She runs her hand along your back slowly, feeling every little bump and curve. You repeat the same action to her back, noticing how tender and smooth her skin feels gliding along your hand. Your eyes wander towards her bare chest inconspicuously; her breasts look simply perfect. Not big that it would be overbearing and not too small that you could cup your hand around them and feel nothing. Her body was quite slender from where you could see; her stomach was almost as flat as her chest in comparison. As a male, you liked big breasts and could not lie, but something about her figure drives you crazy.

You feel a small tugging on your lower lip and your attention turns to the lovely, athletic woman, who is using her teeth to gently nibble it. The rainbow haired lass looks up at you and smiles, kissing your bottom lip gently. You feel your lower region increase in temperature and size and your cheeks starting to blush in excitement.

"Getting a little hot, isn't it?" you chuckle. Without another word spoken, she lifts your shirt off and admires your chest for a moment. You weren't exactly a body builder, but not fat either; average would be adequate. She plants kisses down your chest, from your collarbone to just above your bellybutton. You notice she seems to focus around your immediate chest; pecs, collarbone, and the center. Her lips gently caress the gentle bones as they move towards your pecs again. You wonder what she has planned for you, lying in wait. As if she read your mind, a dirty smile curves across her ecstatic face and she tugs at the waistline of your pants, which are just simple slacks. She looks up at you with enthusiastic eyes as she slides her fingers below the hem and fiddles around with your boxers, teasing you by missing the obvious bulge. Her tiny fingers eventually touch it and she chuckles lowly, subtly wrapping one of her fingers around it.

"It isn't often I get to see one of these bad boys." she comments, chuckling. You are a bit confused by her statement, but you shrug it off, enjoying the skinny finger wrapped around your thick member. She uses her free hand and pulls down your pants, keeping your boxers on and her fingers in them. You notice her tongue circle her lips for a second and then she smiles in the same fashion as before. A content sigh escapes her lips as she fiddles with the hem of your boxers, teasing you once more before actually pulling them off and out pops your fully erect package. Her eyes light up in excitement and wonder, marveling at the size and shape. You hadn't measured in some time, but you estimated you were about 7 inches long and about 3-quarters of an inch thick. Her mouth was agape in joy as the instrument of her pleasure was just sitting on your crotch, waiting to be played with. The fingers wrapped around it add up; her entire hand is now lightly grasping your member. She's sitting just a few feet away from your crotch, in-between your legs. You manage to get a peek at her crotch for a moment; it's been recently shaved, but you can't see her vagina yet by the way she's positioned. Suddenly, you feel your hand being picked up and then it lies upon her breast. You feel yourself blush harder; you hadn't felt a woman's breast before. It was very soft and tender, rivaling that of a fine silk.

"You're a bit excited, aren't you?" she whispers words of sweet seduction. You decide to gently rub her breast, delicately as if they would break if you were too rough. Her nipple is rough sliding against your palm, probably because she's excited as well. You slide a finger down and touch it and she lets out a small gasp, forcing you to retract your hand.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" you apologize.

"No, you didn't hurt me; my nipple is just sensitive is all." she replies, smiling to assure you of her statement. You gently place your hand back and daringly place your other hand upon her other breast and rub like before. You feel her start to stroke your member lightly; the feeling is indescribable. As you rub her perfectly perky breasts, you hear a small moan from her. This makes you excited; if your package could expand more, it probably would have. Instead, you feel as though it gets thicker and throbs slightly in her grasp. She looks up at you once more and plants a kiss upon your lips, this one much stronger and more passionate. You make more effort to match her passion and strength as you feel her tongue slide into your mouth; its warmth is surprisingly comfortable and also stimulating. You respond by copying her and doing the same. Another moan escapes her vocal chords, this one a little longer. She parts the kiss and wraps her lips lightly on the tip of your tongue and sucks it lightly. This makes you feel as though you're about to burst in euphoric delight.

You decide to be the one in charge, an alpha male, and push her down on the bed, to which she replies with an excited gasp. You pin her arms down onto the bed and leave kisses down her neck and breasts, stopping at the nipples to tug and lick them lightly.

"Oh my god... I didn't know you had this in you..." she moans and throws her head back, exposing more of her delicious neck. You go back to it and lick it tenderly, biting and nibbling all the while. You begin to suck on it, biting whilst sucking, and eventually you leave your mark on her neck, showing you practically own her. A louder moan is heard from her as one of your hands makes its way towards her crotch and then her vagina. Not experienced, but confident, you slide a finger into it, feeling how wet and hot the insides are. This elicits a louder moan, followed by your name. You push your finger a little deeper, then bring it back and forth, stimulating her the way she was when you first saw her. The hand on your package is moving faster, stroking it in such delight and excitement. You look down at her precious area; it looks good enough to eat. After a few more motions, you move your head down and slide your tongue across the slit. She moans loudly and you continue to run your tongue across it, eventually sticking it inside. Unfamiliar with female anatomy, you work your tongue around the inside, trying to find the "clit" so many men have talked about hitting. Eventually, your tongue crosses with a hole and this elicits a very loud gasp, followed by a lengthy moan. This must be it; you continue to run your pleasure maker across it, going faster or slower at certain points. You decide you've had enough of the taste test; it was time to see if your other pleasure maker could live up to the task of making her moan.

"I'm ready for it... just place it in... me... do it..." she moans, panting heavily and excitedly. She appears to be sweating profusely, rivaling that if she were racing. It appears the only thing racing is her heart. You had no experience with sex whatsoever; would it hurt her? Would it hurt you? You shoved these questions aside as you gently place the head of your member by her increasingly wet vagina.

"Just push it in..." she whispers, breathing heavily from earlier activities. You follow her instructions and slide the key into paradise, which elicits a moan from you and her, her's obviously much louder. The feeling is incredible; so wet and warm, soft and ripe. You begin to move your waist forward and back; the wetness is a lot to handle. She starts moaning frequently, one every few seconds. Minutes, or maybe seconds, pass and your speed and power has increased significantly. Her moans are like candy in your ears, encouraging you to keep going. You can't help but moan at how far and deep you are; the sensation is unbelievable. To think, your first time having sex would be with the woman you desired most. A rising feeling emerges in your groin; you've felt it before pre-orgasm during masturbation.

"I'm... I'm gonna..." you state.

"In me... we'll climax together..." she moans. One final thrust and you moan loudly, releasing your load into her dripping vagina as you feel another sticky substance shoot at your package; she appears to have climaxed as well, like she said. You fall down on top of her, looking at her directly in the eye, panting and breathing, nearly sweating bullets. She's doing the same, her tongue out like a dog's on a hot day. She then kisses you strongly like before and for awhile, kissing her back.

"You were amazing..." she comments, smiling at you and cradling your face in her soft hands.

"Thank you... as were you... and... this was my first time..." you add, lightly smiling. She looks at you in disbelief and shakes her head.

"No way."

"Way. You were my first." She then smiles wider and pecks you on the lips with her own. As you lay there, naked and exhausted, you marvel at what a fantastic day this way.

"Think you've got enough energy for one more?" she asks, smirking dirtily. And it was just about to get even more fantastic. The end.


End file.
